1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ashtray, particularly to an ashtray which catches smoke by attraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional ashtrays, a filter and a fan are provided. However, in many of the conventional ashtrays, most of the particles of the smoke of tobacco are not caught but scatter around because the diameter of each of the particles is as small as 0.3 .mu.m or less.